powerrangerupfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord anthony
'lord anthony delane dickerson ''is a evil galaxtic overlord anything he wontes he gets he never gives up on anything he came to earth to concer it and destroy the rangers he was surpised to see '''rhonda clerk '''he then invaded he palace and over powered her an her servents he then used his magic and traped her in a box he then used his own foot solders '''mutin '''mukes 'h his genaral '''montik '''and seci=ond in comand '''dommed' he planed on invading earth and in slving it inhabitant the only thing standing in his way are the power rangers the rangers who were cought off gourded then they were over wellmed by the mutin mukes they were forced to retreat to the caster the ranger were surpised to se the cstel was gone then suddenly they were worped to a base under ground were the wizard maruse '''who told them of the evil lord anthony and how powerful he is and how he and rhond seperated and that beforc he came her he was ruleing anthoer glaxy cold torent galaxy then he told them that their regular morpers aarent going to stop the evil anthony they had to journey to the planet major to get new power tell then their was no way of stoping him then they left off to get theis wer then when anthony saw them leave he plotted to send a moster to earht called '''draken '''who waas attcking cittenzies and traping them in a pot then when the rnagers came back with their new abilitys and destroyed the monster he has beeen attckign them non stop then on episode 45 when '''the evil witch rhonda clerk '''came back when their son '''emperor anthony dickerson jr of all evil '''set her freen then gave her a love potin which she used and he fwll in love with her again then in powerranger season 3 when their cousin rhondas nehpew '''count tywon '''then he le thim do the drty work while he take over then in seaon four he and rhonda tricked shayla into thinkign earth was her present then in season 5 he was scen with rhonda in the movie telling tisha now then he was scen again with tisha and shayla and tywon tkaing over earhtdickerosn jr wasnt scen becase the prducer ditnt wont to spil his season he was scen being amd at by his fahter beaces hi sosn saved him and not him he was last scen attkckig the silver and gold and bronnze ranger home planet he was purinfide and turned good aonge with his magic. '''GALXYS CONCERED POWER'S AND ABILITY'S he is very powerful so strong the universue fears him when he attack planet lioke they surrender on his appernce he can gow 10000 time any size he has strong magic he can turn a enitre planet into 'something he wishes he canmove thing far away or througe time he can explode anything with his eyes he can use his magic anyway he wont's two.' MORTOCUSE GALXY TERRONCES GALXY GALXY SORVANCE sortonuse galxy aleerdria glaxy palent veguse galxy mniuser GALXY MONTURA galxysmirion